outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Guards
Security Guards are a form of Murkoff's various security forces instructed to provide protection to Mount Massive Asylum's staff and visitors. Due to security personnel needing an extremely high security clearance to be able to be protected with decent weaponry, a high amount of the guards have to use their bare hands to defend themselves, leading to their deaths in very large numbers and the ultimate failure of their job to protect the asylum during the breakout. They are often addressed by characters, such as Steve and Jeremy Blaire, as "agent". Story ''Outlast'' By the time Miles Upshur arrives at Mount Massive Asylum, most security officers are dead. Bodies of guards can be found around the asylum, brutally murdered by the Variants and the Walrider. While Miles is venturing through the Prison Block, he witnesses an alive guard being brutally beaten to death by an enraged inmate, who proceeds to warn Miles to stay quiet or else he'll do the same to him. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' As Whistleblower is set at the Mount Massive Asylum hours before the riots, a number of living guards are prominently featured. They are neutral to the player until Waylon Park emails Miles Upshur about Murkoff's fringe experiments. Interaction with security guards is strictly limited to scripted sequences. After Waylon is informed that he's needed at the Morphogenic Engine by a colleague, he meets two guards at the reception, one guarding a door and the other typing on a computer at the reception desk. The guard at the desk asks him why he didn't answer the page, and then tells Waylon that he'll inform those at the engine that Waylon is incoming. As Waylon walks down a hallway leading to the Morphogenic Engine control room, he meets a guard who impatiently tells him to hurry up as he's needed at the front terminal. In the Morphogenic Engine itself, he sees several security officers guarding the control centre and spots several patrolling the chamber itself. While Waylon is debugging the Morphogenic Engine, he witnesses a patient being forced into a sphere by several armed security guards wearing hazmat suits. The patient breaks free of the guards' grip and runs to the control room window and begging for help. After Waylon reacts in fright, a guard stationed in the control room yells at him to calm down. After Waylon finishes debugging the program, he returns to a server room to retrieve his laptop (which he had sent the email to Miles Upshur from). However, upon returning, he is ambushed by Jeremy Blaire and several guards, who have discovered that Waylon attempted to leak information regarding Murkoff's illegal experiments. Blaire has Waylon committed to the asylum for experimentation and orders the guards to beat him to unconsciousness, which they do. Afterward, they bring him to a restricted experimentation room in the asylum's Hospital, where he is forced to watch the Morphogenic Engine. However, during this time Billy Hope takes control of the Walrider and uses it to begin slaughtering the staff. In the chaos, many Variants escape and they too begin similarly murdering the staff. Waylon himself is released by a harmless Variant. After escaping, Waylon witnesses a guard tackling a patient. After a brief struggle, he snaps the patient's neck before taking refuge in his cell. Shortly afterward, while crawling through a ventilation shaft, he overhears a conversation between a guard and a Murkoff worker about how to deal with the current situation. The guard suggests that the two get out of the asylum through the reception and let Murkoff's Tactical Division clean up the incident. When the employee mentions that there's a shortwave radio in the asylum's prison that they could use to call for help, the security guard responds angrily to the suggestion, mentioning how all illegal activities they did on a Murkoff payroll will be discovered if they call for help from the local authorities. When the employee says that it's too late to worry about that, the guard threatens him, saying that if the worker tries to call for outside help, he will give him "a whole new something to be scared of". Waylon later finds a guard hiding in a decontamination gate control room. When Waylon approaches him, the guard tells him to leave, saying, "Go away! This is my place. You're gonna get me killed. Fuck off!" Waylon subsequently leaves, and the guard closes the door, locking it. While searching for the radio in the prison to contact the local authorities, Waylon hears and sees the silhouette of a guard getting beaten to death by an inmate behind a barricaded door. During the chase sequence with Chris Walker, Waylon spots a guard locking himself in a decontamination gate control room. After escaping the crazed Variant, Park wanders into a cell and finds a guard huddled in a corner, muttering cryptic phrases to himself. Later on, two guards mistake Waylon for an aggressive Variant and desperately try to escape by barricading the door behind them. Appearance and Characteristics The security personnel stationed at Mount Massive were generally well-built. Their uniform varies depending on their role - standard security officers wore light blue police shirts with the sleeves rolled up, black tie, matching slacks, shoes and duty belt, as well as a patch on their sleeves. Tactical security wore black riot vests and helmets, matching cargo pants and combat boots, as well as goggles. The word "SECURITY" was written on the back of their riot vests. Whenever a patient was escorted to the Morphogenic Engine, all personnel would wear hazmat suits to protect themselves from the machine's effects. For weaponry, standard guards were armed with light weaponry such as batons, but a small percentage were armed with Colt M4 Carbines and presumably other firearms. Tactical security were armed with fully automatic weaponry. Personality Many of the security guards' personalities are best shown in Outlast: Whistleblower due to the fact interaction with alive guards is now possible, but very limited. Before the incident occurred, the guards are shown to be irritable and confident, but after the breakout they become terrified and realize there is a high chance they will not survive, as many speak with a higher-pitched voice (which occasionally has a hint of them crying in it) than in the beginning of the game compared to the gruff, sincere tone that they had. During the initial outbreak, a number of guards were seen fending off a various Variants by themselves, as well as preventing fellow employees to contact local police groups, preferring to leave the situation at Murkoff's hands. This hints that at least some of the guards still do have some sense of authority and toughness left. Some are aggressive even in the slaughter and assault the Variants head on rather than trying to escape, but often end up being killed in the process. A few try to reason calmly, but in a terrified tone with the Variants to avoid being killed, but ultimately fail. Other guards lock themselves tightly in rooms and hide away, waiting for help from the outside world. Some make a desperate attempt to escape, which can be seen in Prison as Waylon runs past them. Navigation es:Guardias de Seguridad ru:Агентство безопасности Меркоф Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters Category:Deceased characters